Our Older Brother and the Delinquent Lady
by Alternative Angel
Summary: There are three things you need to know about the Ayabe family. The first is this: Ayabe Reito is the only one with any sense of privacy. [or: misunderstandings are a key part of Oresama Teacher, and I relied on that to make up for my utter lack of ideas.]


Productivity? What productivity?

If any people are here whom have read my other works, I just want to say… **Trusting me in any capacity was the gravest mistake you ever made**.

For the Oresama Teacher fandom (small as it seems…), just know that this is me responding to someone's request for a one-shot of Ayaben with his family. Check out my tumblr–linked on my profile–and send a request if you have anything in mind you want me to write. Please note the message above, though; trusting me is a horrible decision, really.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Oresama Teacher. If I did, I probably wouldn't be so goddamn angry over the lack of love this series gets.

* * *

_There are three the things you need to know about the Ayabe family._

_The first thing you need to know about the Ayabe family is this: the oldest son was the only one with any sense of privacy._

"Aniki, you never talk about what it's like."

Reito barely glanced up from the radish he was cutting. "What what's like?" A long-suffering huff forced his attention from the lunch preparations to his sister.

"Your high school life, you dummy." She leaned forward, a sly look overtaking her previously exasperated expression. "Is our precious big brother no longer a _virgin_?"

_The second thing about the Ayabe family you should know: the oldest son is also the only one with any sense of tact._

He froze, the blood quickly draining from his face and then rushing back just as fast. "Who…"

"**WHO RAISED YOU TO BE SUCH A SHAMELESS PERSON?!**"

* * *

Reito pinched between his brows in a vain attempt for patience as he stared down at his kneeling siblings. "Explain to me why you've decided to leap to such ridiculous conclusions about my social life," he commanded, dark aura surrounding him.

"Well…" He homed in on Umetsugu. "You didn't call or visit for almost a whole year."

The onslaught of guilt from that reminder sent him clutching at his heart, fighting the attack threatening overtake his control.

"And then you showed up out of the blue with that delinquent lady," his brother finished, looking thoughtful as he recalled the incident. He smiled carelessly. "She was a nice delinquent!"

"Eh? She was?"

"How can she be nice and a delinquent?"

"Are you sure you didn't get tricked again, Ume-chan?"

"No, she really was! She gave me free snacks!"

"Eh? No fair, I want free snacks too!"

"Yeah, why does only Ume-chan get snacks from the delinquent lady?"

"Hey, do you think she'll give us some if she comes back?"

_The last thing you need to know about the Ayabe family: the oldest son is the only one with any sense at all._

The eldest son stared at his siblings with exhausted eyes. '_Airheads. My entire family is full of airheads._'

It took him a moment to process through the idiocy to understand the source of the problem. When it hit him, he choked. "You-!"

His siblings paused in their squabbling to turn their attention to their brother.

"You think Kurosaki and I are…!" he sputtered, unable to talk around the embarrassment threatening to strangle him.

Kosue's eyes lit up. "That's the delinquent lady's name?" she asked, strangely excited. Actually, all of them looked excited; that was… concerning.

"Kurosaki Reito…" Ichika tested, nodding her head in approval. "It's a suitable name for our big brother."

The older boy shrieked in horror. "WHA-! THAT IS-! HAH?!" He floundered, too shocked to form coherent sentences. '_Why would I be the one changing my name, anyway?_' he thought privately.

"Did you honestly think we wouldn't figure out that she was your girlfriend, Big Brother?" Ichika remarked smugly.

The twins chanted, "Girlfriend, girlfriend, Big Brother's got a girlfriend!" as they ran in circles around him.

_THWAK! THWAK! THWAK!_

All three nursed the bumps on their heads as Reito shouted, "You've got it all wrong!" He continued glaring at his presumptuous siblings until a tug at his shirt drew his attention to the youngest Ayabe.

"Then, Big Brother, why was the delinquent lady with you?" Kosue asked, big eyes gazed up imploringly at him.

He couldn't help the fond sigh that escaped him as he crouched down to rub his little sister's head. "She's a good friend that decided your big brother was being an idiot and needed to come home," he admitted with a soft smile.

Kosue returned the smile with a bright one of her own. "Un!"

Behind his back, rest of the Ayabe family also grinned happily. Their big brother had finally returned, and they apparently had a nice, delinquent lady to thank for it. They didn't mind.

* * *

~grimaces as she reads~ I swear I used to actually know what I was doing when I wrote.

On a sidenote, I do not ship Ayaben/Mafuyu. This is just the Ayabe family getting the wrong idea, and me reaping the benefits of their misunderstanding.

I don't really care whether you review or not. I just want to encourage more people to write for this series.


End file.
